Gateway Book?
by Lucillia
Summary: For some, it would seem that reading Jiraiya's works leads to undesirable behavior. When Sai finds Jiraiya's only non-pornographic work at the library, there are a couple of small misunderstandings.


Sai found the small nondescript book tucked away at the back of the library where it had been misfiled long ago. If the undisturbed dust was any indication, nobody had touched the slim volume in years. Frankly, he was surprised that it was even in the library, considering the contents of the author's other works. When he noted that there was no warning label indicating that the book was forbidden to minors, he became somewhat curious.

"The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja, hmmm." Sai said to himself as he carried the book over to the table along with several long neglected tomes on improving one's relationships.

After finishing the research material he was studying in hopes of improving team dynamics, he checked the novel out of the library and idly started reading it on the way home. Rather unexpectedly, despite the amateur writing and the fact that he wasn't one to read for pleasure, was hooked from page one. Part of the reason for this was the main character of the story who was a man named Naruto who shared many qualities with his blond teammate. Unlike the Naruto he knew however, the protagonist wasn't a hyperactive and somewhat dimwitted loudmouth.

Barely paying attention to where he was going, but not running into anyone or anything thanks to his ninja skills, he made his way to the spot Sakura where usually hid when she watched Naruto train as he often did before he went home. Standing next to Sakura, he barely peeked over the edge of the book he was currently engrossed in, and noted that Naruto had not yet succeeded in whatever it was that Hatake Kakashi and Captain Yamato were training him to do before he went back to reading. Sakura apparently noticed that there was something out of place in his behavior, because she turned to look at him rather than continue to focus on Naruto as she usually did lately. Her eyes widened in shock and anger when she saw what he was reading.

"Get that perverted book out of my sight!' Sakura yelled as she knocked him into next week before storming away.

Kakashi, having heard the commotion in the bushes, came over to help him up a few seconds later.

"You know, I don't think I've read that one." Kakashi said as he picked the abused book up off the ground and handed it back to him.

"You should, it's highly enjoyable." he replied before departing.

"I'd confiscate that from you, but as far as I'm concerned, seventeen's close enough." Kakashi called after him as he left, before turning back to aid Naruto in his training.

After returning home, Sai continued reading the book until he fell asleep, unable to put it down. The next morning he awoke with a start and swore when he looked at the clock and realized that he was supposed to have reported in to Danzo-sama an hour earlier. Noting that he was almost finished with the book that had caused his inexcusable tardiness, he grabbed it to read along the way as he raced out the door.

Danzo stared. Three weeks ago Sai had been one of his best operatives, and an exemplary agent of ROOT all around. He had been emotionless, ruthless when he needed to be, put Danzo's needs before his own as he was supposed to, and most of all he had been punctual. Then, he had made the mistake of putting the boy on Team Kakashi. Now, the boy had shown up an hour and a half late reading a book written by that toad pervert Jiraiya and grinning.

"Sorry, I'm late Danzo-sama, but I got sucked into a book and was unable to put it down." the boy said as he snapped the offending tome shut.

"See that it doesn't happen again." he said coldly as he barely restrained himself from strangling the boy who had picked up Hatake Kakashi's execrable habits.

Sai never realized how close he came to not surviving his check-in with Danzo that day. An hour after he reported in, he left a Shimura Danzo who was thinking up a variety of ways of disposing of Hatake Kakashi before he further corrupted his agent on Naruto's team behind him as he made his way to the library to return the book that had so engrossed him.

When Sai returned home, it was to find a trilogy of well worn books set on his nightstand with a note from Hatake Kakashi that indicated that they were a gift, since the man had no use for them after they'd fallen into a mud puddle. Seeing as the Icha Icha series was by the same author who had written the book that had so thoroughly drawn him in earlier, Sai picked up the first book.

The story was interesting, and the plot was good, but personally, Sai found the sex to be rather extraneous and unnecessary.

Across town at the library, one Hatake Kakashi opened up the book he had spent yesterday evening and all of that morning searching for...

"So that's where Naruto's name came from." Kakashi muttered. "And all this time I'd thought it was because Kushina-san was obsessed with ramen."


End file.
